


Pedazo de Angelito

by Eliniita



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Baby Connor Lance-Queen, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Good Parent Oliver Queen, Little Brothers, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliniita/pseuds/Eliniita
Summary: Just a little fluff piece in honor of Father's day. Oliver Queen wants 8 year old Roy Harper to meet newborn baby Connor Lance-Queen. Blaaaaarghhhh. Cameo appearance of F-ing Dick Grayson, because I love him, and why not?





	Pedazo de Angelito

**Author's Note:**

> While I sat in a 3 day training for work, tired, bored, and sleep deprived, this spilled out. Just a little fluff piece in honor of one of my favorite DC dad's.
> 
> As far as my own dad, well, it's actually kind of funny that I'm obsessed with (fictionally) crappy dads, because mine is just the sweetest man. Really. He's like the dad from "A Little Princess" Hahaha. He's walked out in the middle of his work meetings while telling everyone, "I have to go, my daughter needs me!" (LOOOL.)
> 
> Oh geez...Happy Father's Day~! xD

Oliver walked slowly to Bruce Wayne's door. His son had been staying at the Manor for the past three days, and the blond was clear headed enough to know that the situation wasn't exactly fair to anyone. Roy's birthday had been the day before, and all he'd gotten was a two minutes phone call and a promise of, "we'll celebrate later." Poor kid.

Alfred Pennyworth opened the door with a polite smile, which Oliver returned, as he went inside the mansion, and immediately noticed that something was 'different' about the place.

"I am so sorry..." He immediately started, as he recognized his son's coat and shoes on the floor by the main entrance and began to pick them up. Alfred did the same for Dick's.

"Not to worry, Master Queen, the children are all still a bit...energetic from all that Halloween candy. I told them just two pieces a day, but-"

"But they're wild beasts and they're probably hiding candy all over the place?"

"Precisely."

Oliver Queen nodded, as he saw said 'beasts' running down the grand staircase, with Roy leading the charge, yelling 'Ollie! Ollie!' and throwing himself in to the man's arms, while Alfred lectured Dick about not running in the house.

"Hey boys" Oliver smiled, with Roy now in his arms, squeezing his neck. "Where's Bruce?"

"Working" Richard Grayson's eyebrows furrowed as he gave Oliver a helpless look, and his blue eyes darkened.

"He's mad because yesterday Roy and I were fighting..."

The younger boy gave him an annoyed look, and stuck out his tongue. Leave it to Dick to be so forthcoming.

"Roy!" Oliver set the little boy down and frowned. "Why were you fighting?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!" Dick gave him a look.

"I was NOT! I was just telling you that it was dumb to hide chocolate in the pillowcase because it melted everywhere!"

"It wasn't me! It was probably you, and you forgot!" Dick snapped back, and then suddenly the argument was in full force. Oliver massaged his temples and let it go on until Alfred stopped the whole disaster and sent Dick upstairs with his shoes and coat to put away.

"...Wow." Ollie managed to say as he helped Roy put his coat back on. "So, you ready to go meet your baby brother?"

The redhead's face twisted into an ugly frown, and he folded his arms. "No! I said I NEVER want to meet him!"

"I thought you were joking."

"I wasn't joking, I hate him."

"You don't hate him."

"Yes, I do!" The little boy stomped his foot, and Oliver couldn't help but roll his eyes. He did understand the frustration, it was an abnormal situation, after all. He and Dinah weren't married, they didn't even live together,and even now, they still weren't sure what the fuck they were going to do. He was still trying to convince her that they should at least move in together.

Oliver ignored Roy's complaints and instead dragged him to the car, buckled him in and headed towards Dinah's house.

"Have you eaten?" He thought to ask, before they got to the place. Roy was known to be extra moody when hungry, and Oliver was willing to let him have whatever he wanted in order for the meeting of siblings to go well.

"I want pizza."  
\-----------------------------

He should have known that pizza would solve all things, as soon as Roy had eaten two slices, he was spilling over with joy, telling Oliver all about his weekend at "Bruce's house", and how he'd gotten the "biggest cake in the universe" on his birthday.

"Yeah? What was your favorite present?" The man asked, remembering that he hadn't had time to get anything for the little boy.

"A gag gift."

"A gag gift?" He quirked his brow and gave his son an expectant look. The little boy quickly climbed over the booth and got closer to his dad, taking out a "pack of gum"

"Do you want a piece of gum? Pull the stick out."

"I don't want to."

"Do it."

Oliver groaned but did it, feeling a surprisingly intense shock from the stupid thing.

"Fuck, that actually hurt, who gave that to you? Dick?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Fucking Dick."

"Roy!"

"What?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"But you-"

"Do you want to see a picture of your brother?" Oliver interrupted the thought, and pulled out his phone, showing Roy a picture of a pink blob wrapped in a pastel blue blanket.

"What do you think? Cute, huh?"

The little 8 year old pulled back, as if he'd just been personally offended, giving the man a hard and judgmental stare.

"He's ugly." The kid frowned and folded his arms. Tears stinging his eyes. Of course the baby wasn't ugly. He was tiny, and still, and perfect. Absolutely the opposite of Roy who was loud and obnoxious (Oliver always told him so.) and didn't shy away from tantrums and emotional outbursts. Oliver usually took all these things in stride. He had adopted the little green- eyed boy a year and a half ago, and it hadn't been easy-at all, but he loved the little boy. In a lot of ways they were still getting to know each other, and the fact that Oliver and Dinah had just had a child caused the little boy great anxiety that he couldn't express.

"You think so? Uglier than Dinah?"

"...Yes."

Oliver laughed.

"Uglier than me?"

"...Yes" The boy frowned.

"Uglier than Bruce?"

"Yes!" Roy shouted, pushing the cell phone away.

"Now, you're just lying." Oliver laughed, and hugged him, not really understanding the boy's deep concerns.  
\-------------------------  
They'd gone to the store to pick up a present for Connor, and it had turned in to the typical disaster, Roy had whined, and cried and yelled, and then Oliver had yelled and threatened, and people had stared, and now there they were, in the car. Neither speaking to each other.

The man had managed to grab and pay for a small stuffed monkey, and told Roy that it could be his present to his brother. The child had thrown it at his head.

"You're being a brat!" Oliver yelled, as he parked the car, but didn't make a move to get out of the car. The two needed to calm down a little.

"And you're being stupid and MEAN!" The little boy yelled louder, and Oliver might question where all the horrible attitude came from, but all he really had to do was look in a mirror.

"Mean? because I want you to meet your brother?"

"No! Because you forgot my birthday" He cried, making Ollie frown and turn around.

"Roy, I didn't forget your birthday, buddy, it's just that I had to be with Dinah...but I promise we'll celebrate it...soon."

"When?"

"How about next weekend?" He might as well said "Never", the little boy started to cry again, flopping over to cry in to the seat next to him. The man sighed loudly but otherwise said nothing for a few minutes; he was exhausted and all he really wanted to do was go home and sleep for the next 12 months.

"Or today."

"Today?" Roy repeated, sitting up and wiping his face with his coat sleeve.

"Sure" Whatever stopped the crying.

The little boy quirked both his brows, and then suddenly smiled. "What about in December?"

"Next month?" If next weekend had seemed forever, the blond wasn't sure why Roy would want to celebrate a whole month away.

"Yeah, and then you and I can have a party together." Oh.

"...Sure, whatever you want, kid."

When they'd finally managed to get Roy calm enough to go in to the hospital, Dinah was awake, and bonding with her baby. She'd had a lot of visits that day-too many, and flowers and presents were decorating the room.

She smiled immediately when she saw Oliver enter, in the same jeans and t-shirt that she'd last seen him in, and Roy in his arms, who was in pajamas, snow boots, and his red coat. The little boy smiled and waved when he saw her, though paused and frowned when he saw the blob in her arms.

"Hi, Roy...come sit with me" She urged. The boy did nothing of the sort, until Oliver had set him down to carry Connor, and Dinah's arms were free. He latched on to her, burying his head in her chest.

"Happy Birthday, little boy" She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, but again, the kid didn't respond. Yesterday had been the worst birthday ever, despite the efforts of Dick, Alfred, and even Bruce.

"Bruce said that you picked out a race car cake?"

Roy nodded, but refused to speak, and so she simply hugged him and let him be. Oliver sat next to her, wanting to doze off, but she kept nudging him every time he closed his eyes, and then when the baby startled to wiggle and make noises, all three of their attentions went to "the blob". Roy lifted his head slowly and looked at the baby that his dad was holding.

A hideous... adorable blob. Wrinkly and pink, with no hair, but when his eyes opened part way, Roy's green eyes met little unfocused blue ones, and though the baby clearly wasn't aware of anyone yet, the child in Dinah's arms was. All of a sudden his job was too protect the tiny human. He wiggled away from the woman and closer to Oliver and Connor, staring for a long time, and then finally reaching his hand out to touch the smallest fingers he'd ever seen.

"...Wow" He breathed out, much to the surprise and delight of the adults in the room.

"...Do you still hate him?" Oliver asked, with a smile on his face. He'd never been big on commitment, or even really planned to have kids, as a matter of fact, he remembered that Dinah had been 1000% against marriage and kids when they'd first started dating, and he was grateful for it. He wasn't sure when that had changed for her, but his mind had completely changed when he met Roy, the child was his son in every way that mattered, and now that he had two sons, he was positive that as long as he was alive, they'd never want for anything, he'd solve any problem, there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

"I'm going to teach him how to ride a bicycle, and how to shoot arrows, and tell him where you guys hide all the candy, because don't think I don't know-"

"Just no more 'gag gifts' please" Ollie teased, but his son wasn't paying any attention to him. He was going to be the best big brother ever.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Fun Facts?
> 
> Roy Harper's official birthday is Nov 1st.
> 
> Connor doesn't have an official birthday (Unless I'm unaware?) but both Connor Hawke and Connor Lance-Queen share an INTRO month of October.(but don't quote me on that) And in my head-cannon, his birthday is October 31st (because I love Halloween...) and it would suck for Roy. Sorry Roy.
> 
> I think Arrow's Ollie is a May baby, but *REAL* Ollie's birthday is December 9th.
> 
> Title derived from this adorable song called "Mi cachito", "Pedazo de Angelito"= Piece of [an] Angel.
> 
> Other: My original Summer plan was to lounge in my pool and update all my stories, but I guess I got a job that starts tomorrow. Ugh. Whatever, I'll probably just write and doodle during the training. #Irresponsible. I'll update my unfinished stories soon. XOXO.


End file.
